To Gysengard
by HerLadyAwesomeness
Summary: The epic journey of the four hobbits to the underground city of Gysengard


To Gysengard

The hobbits are going to Gysengard

To Gysengard. To Gysengard.

The hobbits are going to Gysengard

Minus Sam and Merry

For the night before

They drank too much

And now they're asleep in a tree

Cuz they got to tipsy

Sam and Merry in a tree

Asleep and tipsy

Unable to make the journey

Frodo and Pippin to Gysengard

To Gysengard. To Gysengard.

Frodo and Pippin to Gysengard

To stay with Boroman

Their bestest underground friend

They'll sleep in the palace

In a tiny room

Just hobbit sized

Just hobbit sized

Welcome to Gysengard

Gysengard. Gysengard.

Welcome to Gysengard

Why are you here?

It's Boroman! It's Boroman!

Their bestest underground friend

Who comes to the surface

And stuffs his face

Simply to no end!

Frodo and Pippin in Gysengard

In Gysengard. In Gysengard.

Frodo and Pippin in Gysengard

Staying with Boroman

Their bestest underground friend

A feast tonight! A feast tonight!

With loads of food

Ale and beer or desserts her

Just don't touch the biscuits

The biscuits. The biscuits.

Don't touch the biscuits

Pippin, oh Pippin

That little hobbit

Never wants to listen

"A BISCUIT! A BISCUIT!

A YUMMY LITTLE BISCUIT!

I'LL EAT IT AND LOVE IT!

My sweet little biscuit."

Poor Pippin! Poor Pippin!

Ate the little biscuit

The biscuit. The biscuit.

And fell over twitchin

Twitchin. Twitchin.

Because of a biscuit

Get help! Get help!

The hobbit needs!

The little creature had a biscuit

A biscuit!

It's Frodo! It's Frodo!

Here to save the day

Cuz Pippin, poor Pippin

Simply didn't listen

Frodo and Pippin in Gysengard

In Gysengard. In Gysengard.

Frodo and Pippin in Gysengard

Staying with Boroman

Their bestest underground friend

To sleep they go. To sleep they go.

In their tiny beds

Boroman's little friends

It's mornin. It's mornin

Mornin in Gysengard

No sun to speak of

But pancakes all around

Pancakes all around

Some dirt here, some dirt there

It's all the hobbits see

"What did you expect down here?

With no blue sky to see

Or ocean for me.

It's dark, it smells

And the cooking sucks

But it's mine, all mine

And that's enough for me."

"But Boroman! Boroman!"

Exclaimed Pippin Took.

"How can you be happy

Down here in the muck?

The dark, the cold, the scary worker men.

It's creepy, quite creepy.

Yes creepy quite creepy."

Frodo and Pippin in Gysengard

In Gysengard. In Gysengard.

Frodo and Pippin in Gysengard

Staying with Boroman

Their bestest underground friend

Sam and Merry to Gysengard

To Gysengard. To Gysengard.

Sam and Merry to Gysengard

To find their hobbit friends

Or just a good drinking inn

It's Merry! It's Sam!

It's Merry! It's Sam!

They've come at last

To have a blast

It's Merry! It's Sam!

The hobbits are all in Gysengard

In Gysengard. In Gysengard.

The hobbits are all in Gysengard

To stay with Boroman

Their bestest underground friend

A party! A party!

Boroman's throwing a party

For the hobbits are here

So now we'll all cheer

At… A party! A party!

Boroman's welcome party

Light! Sweet light!

It lights up the city

It makes it kinda pretty

But poor Boroman can't handle it

So we turn off the lights

Cuz Boroman is a wuss

"HEY!"

A hangover! A hangover!

Everyone has a hangover

They partied to hard and drank too much

So now they have a hangover

The hobbits are all in Gysengard

In Gysengard. In Gysengard.

The hobbits are all in Gysengard

To stay with Boroman

Their bestest underground friend

It's mornin! It's mornin!

Yet again it's mornin!

No sun in the sky

Nor a pleasant sky

For… It's mornin!

The friends are going through Gysengard

Through Gysengard. Through Gysengard.

The friends are going through Gysengard

A tour de Gysengard

A tour around the city

The roof! The roof!

Of the underground city

It's falling there! Yes over there!

In that little corner!

Why Pippin your right!

Look how they scream at the light!

This is quite a fright

The roof was fixed

Was fixed very quick

For nobody could take the light

Except for the hobbit

The hobbits. The hobbits

The hobbits loved the light

The hobbits are all in Gysengard

In Gysengard. In Gysengard.

The hobbits are all in Gysengard

To stay with Boroman

Their bestest underground friend

To sleep they go. To sleep they go.

In their tiny beds

Boroman's little friends

The hobbits are leaving Gysengard

Gysengard. Gysengard

The hobbits are leaving Gysengard

To go back home

To safe food

To bright sunny mornins

Away from Boroman

Their bestest underground friend


End file.
